<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only Fifteen Years Old by CrushItWithABrick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390063">Only Fifteen Years Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick'>CrushItWithABrick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How We Get There (Extras) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Lance (Voltron) is a good parent, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, POV Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, domestic angst, teen mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith loves being a father but being the father of teens is a whole new challenge.  Especially when your fifteen-year-old tells you he's pregnant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Zethrid (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) &amp; Original Character(s), Keith (Voltron) &amp; Original Child Character(s), Lance (Voltron) &amp; Original Character(s), Shiro (Voltron) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How We Get There (Extras) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only Fifteen Years Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Guys. . .” Keith sighs and gestures to the wood pile.  “You’re here to work.”</p>
<p>Charlie responds with a long and dramatic sigh and Andy laughs.</p>
<p>“Stop all that laughing, An-drew,” Charlie mocks.  He picks up a piece of wood in each hand and starts jabbing them at Andy.  “Hurry up, hurry up. . .” He laughs as Andy dodges him.  “Dad’s getting all Alpha.”</p>
<p>Keith huffs and turns away from the pair.</p>
<p>“Oh no. . .” Andy chimes in.  “Anything but. . .OW!”  He lunges at Charlie and shoves him.  “Be careful, you’ll hurt the baby.”</p>
<p>Keith turns and sees the boy rubbing at his abdomen.</p>
<p>“Holy shit. . .what did you say?”  Charlie drops the wood and reaches for the front of his brother’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”  Andy swats at his brother.  “Leave me alone.”</p>
<p>“Are you. . .” Charlie continues to reach for Andy as Andy turns his back, still protecting his abdomen.  Charlie reaches around his brother and grabs for his belly.</p>
<p>“STOP IT!”  Andy screeches and shoves against Charlie.  Charlie steps back and his foot connects with the dropped wood and he falls onto his rear.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Andy,” Charlie grunts.  He looks at his father and Keith offers Charlie his hand and helps haul him to his feet.  Charlie dusts off his butt and reaches for Andy again.</p>
<p>“Leave him alone,” Keith says.  “You ok?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Charlie replies.  “You heard it, right?  What he said.  And now he’s acting all nuts.”  Charlie squints at his brother.  “You’re really pregnant?”  Andy nods in reply and Charlie looks at Keith, eyes wide, then starts to laugh.  “Holy shit. . .” He steps closer to Andy and Andy shies away.  “Chill, I’m not going to. . .sorry I jabbed you.”  Charlie laughs again.</p>
<p>“Stop laughing,” Andy mutters then gives a little chuckle.  He glances at Keith and the smile fades from his face.</p>
<p>“You’re really, like, you took a test and all that?”  Charlie asks.  </p>
<p>Andy nods as he continues to look at Keith.  Keith’s not sure what to say and is relieved Charlie is not at a loss for words.  He rarely is.</p>
<p>“Like at a clinic or. . .I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.  Why didn’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>“You suck at keeping secrets,” Andy replies.</p>
<p>“I do not. . .” Charlie flaps his hands.  “Ok, sometimes yeah but. . .” He shakes his head.  “Did you go to a clinic?  Like when did you do that?”</p>
<p>“No, I got a test from the store.”  The color rises on Andy’s cheeks and he looks at the ground.</p>
<p>“You stole it. . .” Charlie laughs again.  “Holy shit, you stole a pregnancy test and were going to just, what?  Try and hide being pregnant?  Like, you know you’re going to get fat, right?  Like. . .” Charlie pulls his shirt out in front of him and takes a few waddling steps.  Andy laughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know how it works.  I didn’t think I’d hide it forever just. . .long enough.”</p>
<p>“Long enough?”</p>
<p>Andy glances at Keith and Keith realizes what the boy is saying.</p>
<p>“What?”  Charlie looks at Keith and his eyes get wide.  He looks at his brother as he continues.  “You thought they’d make you. . .really?”</p>
<p>“No but. . .” Andy sighs.  “I really want it. . .the baby.”  He looks at Keith again and Keith tries to offer the boy a smile but instead just sighs.</p>
<p>Keith knows he’s not reacting well but is still in too much shock to force a smile or do much of anything.  He’s not sure how to react to his son.  His pregnant 15 year old son.  It’s only been a few months since Andy had his first heat and now he’s pregnant.  Amid all the thoughts racing through his mind, that is the one that he keeps coming back to.  Fifteen.  Andy is only fifteen.</p>
<p>“Ok. . .” Charlie flaps his hands at Andy.  “I have so many questions but back to the test.  That you stole.”  Charlie grins as he continues.  “Like, when did you do it?  Like, how pregnant are you and. . .holy shit.”  Charlie grabs his brother’s arm.  “Who got you pregnant?  Was it your heat girlfriend. . .”</p>
<p>“Charlie!”  The color rises in Andy’s face again and Keith feels equally as uncomfortable as his son.</p>
<p>“What?”  Charlie looks at Keith.  “Oh. . .”  Charlie laughs.  “You’re worried about dad knowing?”  Charlie rolls his eyes at Keith, takes a deep breath, and starts.  “Lots of Omegas have heat girl or boyfriends.  Like they’re both in heat together and just, well, casual sex with someone who really gets the whole Omega thing.”  Charlie shrugs.  “Betas are good heat partners, too.  Not that I’d know from personal experience.”  He sighs.  “I’m currently stuck in Beta friend zone with, like, everyone.”  He points at Andy and grins at Keith.  “Not this jerk, though.  He’s been getting it regular ever since his first heat.  I swear, there’s like a line of girls after him.  Cute ones, too, not just sad desperate ones.”</p>
<p>“Charlie. . .”</p>
<p>“I’m paying you a compliment, Andy,” Charlie replies.  “You’re a lady magnet and I’m very envious.  Though, now that you’re. . .” He makes a belly shape in front of his body.  “Maybe some of those horny Omega girls will give this here Beta a second look.”  He grins at Keith.  “No chance of them getting me pregnant.”  Keith frowns at him and Charlie huffs.  “Too soon for jokes?”  Keith scowls at his son and Charlie turns his attention back to Andy and hooks his thumb at Keith.  “I think you broke dad.”</p>
<p>“Me?  You just told him about. . .” Andy lowers his voice a bit.  “Heat friends.  Parents don’t like hearing that kind of stuff, Charlie.”</p>
<p>“They also don’t like it when their kids don’t listen to their lectures and end up. . .”  Charlie waggles his finger above Andy’s abdomen.  “Speaking of, do you know who the mama is?  Or did you finally try it with a guy?”</p>
<p>Andy scowls at his brother and Charlie laughs.</p>
<p>“You know I’ve only done it with her so don’t say anything or I swear, I will kill you.”</p>
<p>“Do I know that, Andy?  I didn’t know you were pregnant.”  Charlie counters.  “So, how pregnant are you?”.</p>
<p>“Like, uh, three months. . .”</p>
<p>“And you haven’t told her?”  There’s a tinge of anger mixed with shock in Charlie’s tone, which surprises Keith.</p>
<p> “We’re not, like, exclusive.  She’s older and has other. . .friends.”</p>
<p>“So she should know how to properly use protection,” Charlie quips.    </p>
<p>Keith notices the color rise on Andy’s face again and so does Charlie.</p>
<p>“Andy. . .you did. . .right?”  Andy sighs and looks away from his brother.  Charlie makes a disgusted sound.  “Holy shit, did you want this, like plan this to happen?  Like you wanted to get pregnant?”</p>
<p>“No, I mean, not really.”  Andy sighs.  “You don’t get it, like, what it’s really like.  Heat and how it makes you, like your body wants it, Charlie, wants to get pregnant.  Like really wants it and. . .” He looks at Keith.  “You get it, right?  Ruts are like that, right?  Like it makes your mind all strange and. . .” Andy sighs again and Keith sees tears well in his eyes.  The sight of those tears shakes him from his shocked stupor.  He steps to Andy and pulls him into a hug.  Andy collapses into him as he continues, his voice muffled against Keith’s body.  “I said it was ok. . .not to use. . .”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, Andy!”  Charlie nearly yells.  “You could have caught a disease from her, like something even worse than having a baby.”</p>
<p>“Charlie.”  Keith barks at the boy.  “Enough.”</p>
<p>“Sorry dad.”  Charlie looks repentant as he steps closer and nudges Andy on the arm.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like the baby is a disease or. . .sorry I yelled.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Andy sniffs and wipes his face again and looks at Keith.  “Sorry.  I know it was irresponsible and I should have told you sooner but when I knew for sure I wasn’t sure how to tell, like what to say and then the longer I waited it just got easier to not say but I knew I’d have to because it would show and I remember pop said when dad-L was pregnant he could smell it, like he got a different smell and. . .” Andy trails off with a hitching sigh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you probably will smell different,” Keith nods.  “You’re going to have a lot of changes going on in your body.  We need to get you to the doctor so they can make sure you’re ok.  Make sure the baby is ok.”  </p>
<p>“I know. . .”  Tears well in Andy’s eyes and Keith feels bad for making him upset.  “I’m taking vitamins.  These really good ones, like good for the baby.  They taste pretty bad but I take two a day, just like it says on the box.”</p>
<p>“Did you steal them, too?”  Charlie chuckles and Andy grins.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, too,” Andy says to Keith.  “I didn’t steal the vitamins, just the test.  I never stole anything before, either.  I just. . .” Andy shrugs.  “Maybe I wanted to get caught so I’d have to tell.  I was kind of shocked I didn’t get caught.  It was really kind of easy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.”  Both boys give him shocked looks and Keith grins.  “Cars are easy, too.”</p>
<p>Charlie squints at him.</p>
<p>“You never stole a car.”</p>
<p>“No?”  Keith chuckles.  “When we get home, ask your pop to tell you about the time I stole his car.”</p>
<p>Charlie scoffs.</p>
<p>“You’re full of it.  You might have stolen some stuff from a store, like when you were a kid, but you never stole a car.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I did,” Keith says.  “I was fifteen and it wasn’t the first time I’d stolen a car, either.  Just the first time I got caught.”</p>
<p>“No way,” Charlie shakes his head.  </p>
<p>“Way,” Keith replies.</p>
<p>Charlie laughs and slaps Andy on the arm.</p>
<p>“Look out, your baby’s going to end up robbing a bank.  It’s in the genes!”</p>
<p>Andy snickers and sniffs and swipes at his face again.  Keith puts his arm around the boy’s shoulders and gives him a little squeeze.</p>
<p>“You ok?”  He nods at Andy’s abdomen.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”</p>
<p>Keith notices Charlie staring at them, a look of concern on his face.  He wraps his free arm around Charlie’s shoulders and gives him a squeeze, too.</p>
<p>“It’s ok.  They’re really small at this stage so plenty of padding even in someone as skinny as your brother.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Keith nods and playfully scuffs both boys across the backs of their heads.</p>
<p>“You’re not getting out of these chores so. . .” He gestures to the pile of wood.  “Get to work.”</p>
<p>Keith hears the pair joking and laughing as he walks around the side of the building that used to be not much more than a shack.  Over the years, and with a lot of work, it has become a very nice cabin that the family visits regularly for long weekends or mini vacations.  He remembers the first time he brought Andy and Charlie here.  They were only two years old (or maybe three?) and Keith had to convince Lance it was safe.  Keith sits on the porch steps and smiles at the memory.  The building wasn’t really safe back then, at least not for toddlers, but they had a blast.  Just the three of them.  And Cosmo.</p>
<p>He sighs and stretches his legs out in front of him and tries to comprehend what his son has just told him, what it will mean for their family and, more importantly, Andy.  He’s barely fifteen years old.  Not even old enough to get his driver’s permit (something he’s been talking about since he was fourteen) and now he’s going to be a parent.  Keith feels a twinge of panic very similar to when he learned he was going to be a father.  The pregnancy had been planned but it was still a shock.  He thinks about what he was like when he was fifteen years old and tries to imagine suddenly being responsible for a baby.  He knows it’s not exactly a fair comparison, his childhood and Andy’s.  He’s been able to give Andy what he never had, a stable family life.  And he’ll be able to offer that same stability to Andy’s child.  His grandchild.  </p>
<p>He sighs at the thought.  He’s going to be a grandfather. </p>
<p>“Grandpa Keith,” he mutters to himself and laughs.  He shakes his head and gets up and starts toward the shed to retrieve the tools he needs for the repairs to the fence at the rear of the property.</p>
<p>He settles into the task but his mind immediately goes back to Andy’s news, in particular, where is the baby going to sleep?  Their house is at max capacity but with a little bit of rearranging they could carve out a small nursery.  Keith quickly gets swept up in the planning and is startled when he hears Andy.</p>
<p>“We’re done,” Andy says to him.  “What’s next?”</p>
<p>“Lunch,” Charlie says.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Keith nods at him.  “Help me clean this up.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Charlie prompts.  Keith huffs.</p>
<p>“Please,” he repeats.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>“Dad. . .”  </p>
<p>“Hmm?”  Keith mutters around a mouthful of sandwich.</p>
<p>“Did you call pop and dad-L. . .like, to tell them?”</p>
<p>Keith swallows and shakes his head.</p>
<p>“No, Andy.  You need to tell them and you need to tell them in person.”</p>
<p>Andy sighs.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell them,” Charlie offers.  </p>
<p>“No, Andy is going to tell them,” Keith says to Charlie then looks at Andy.  “When we get home.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you just go with me to the doctor and then just, like tell them after?”</p>
<p>“Stop freaking out, Andy,” Charlie offers.  “Do you think dad-L is going to be mad?  He’s going to go into hyper Omega mode and kiss on you and. . .” Charlie makes a face and Andy laughs.  “And as long as you don’t tell pop you totally let your girl raw dog you. . .”</p>
<p>“Charlie. . .” Andy sighs.  “Don’t be so gross.”</p>
<p>Keith can’t help but grin at their conversation.  He sees Charlie notice his grin and knows it will only fuel the boy.</p>
<p>“I’m gross?”  Charlie counters.  “You’re the horny freak into the barebacking.  Pop’s going to be very disappointed if he knows that so, just like, leave that detail out.  Let him just think you got unlucky and the condom broke or whatever.”  Charlie laughs.  “It’s bad enough me and dad have to know all the gross details.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Andy says.  Charlie grins at him and Andy laughs.  “You’re an idiot.”</p>
<p>“You need to tell this girl, too,” Keith says.</p>
<p>Andy looks down at his food and Keith waits for Charlie to say something, to break the silence, and is surprised when he doesn’t.</p>
<p>“Andy. . .” Keith prompts.</p>
<p>“Can I wait?”  He looks up at Keith.  Keith sighs and Andy continues.  “Not like, until it’s obvious or anything just, like, a little while longer maybe?  It’s so weird already and when pop and dad hear it’s going to be weirder and if I tell her it will be weird at school, too.  I mean, it’s going to be be weird there but can it just be weird in one place at a time.  Please?”</p>
<p>Keith nods at the boy.</p>
<p>“Ok, one step at a time.”</p>
<p>Charlie slaps at his brother’s leg.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell her for you if you want.  Just say the word, man.”</p>
<p>“You can’t say anything to anyone,” Andy says.  “Promise me right now, Charlie.  Don’t say anything before I do.  I mean it.”</p>
<p>“I thought I sucked at keeping secrets?”</p>
<p>“You do but. . .” Andy sighs.  “Just promise.”</p>
<p>“I promise not to suck at keeping your secret.”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Keith notices how relieved Andy is when they get home and find no one else is there.  The boys wander off to their room and Keith gives them their space.  He finds a few things to occupy himself and when he finishes, makes his way upstairs. </p>
<p>He peers into their room and finds them both on Andy’s bed.  They stop their quiet conversation when they see him.</p>
<p>“Can I?”  He gestures to the opposite bed and they nod.  “I want to run something by you two before everyone else gets home.”  Keith sits as he continues.  “We need to make room for the baby and I’m thinking if we open up your room and Jack’s, we can rework the space into two bedrooms and a nursery.”</p>
<p>“Jack’s going to freak,” Andy says without hesitation.  “You know how he is about his room.”</p>
<p>“And what about Juniper?” Charlie adds.  “She doesn’t have to give up anything?”</p>
<p>“Her room is already the smallest,” Keith counters.</p>
<p>“But she has her own bathroom,” Charlie retorts.</p>
<p>“We’re not arguing about your sister,” Keith says.  “She doesn’t have any room to spare and you two and Jack do.”</p>
<p>“We could just put a crib in here,” Andy gestures to the small space near the door.</p>
<p>“Or it could go in the hall,” Charlie says.  Keith gives him a scowl.  “Jeez, I was just kidding, calm down, Alpha.”  He slaps at Andy’s leg.  “Or we could just all move to a bigger house, huh?  Something with a pool.”</p>
<p>Andy snickers.</p>
<p>“A pool would be nice,” he says.</p>
<p>“Not going to happen,” Keith replies.  “But this nursery is.”</p>
<p>“Jack’s going to be so pissed at me for taking away part of his room,” Andy sighs.</p>
<p>“Totally,” Charlie agrees.  Andy scowls at him and gives him a slap.  “What?  I’m supposed to blow smoke up your ass?  All, ‘oh, he won’t mind, Andy’.”  Charlie arches his eyebrows at his brother.  “Jack’s going to hate this idea.  I mean, I don’t really dig it myself but I don’t really want the baby in our room, either.  All the crying and diaper smells?”  Charlie makes a face.</p>
<p>Keith notices Andy’s expression, how defeated he looks.  He gets up and sits next to him and puts his arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“It’s a lot of change but it’ll be ok.”  He gives the boy a squeeze.  Andy lets out a big sigh.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he says.</p>
<p>“No. . .” Charlie grabs Andy and turns him so they are facing.  “You just told me how much you already love your baby so no more apologizing for something you love.”  He holds his index finger up in Andy’s face.  “Yeah, there’s going to be sucky stuff but life has a lot of sucky stuff to go with the good stuff so. . .”  He narrows his eyes at Andy and Andy laughs.  “Yeah, that’s right, I’m all wise and shit so listen to me.”</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot,” Andy says.  Charlie laughs and shrugs.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Andy looks at Keith and the anxiety on his face briefly makes Keith contemplate sparing the boy.  He could just tell Shiro and Lance but he’s convinced Andy needs to do this, knows that both Shiro and Lance won’t react worse than he did.  He still feels a little regret with how he just stood there, how he froze.  He doesn’t want to think about how much worse it would have been if Charlie hadn’t been there to easily pick up the slack.</p>
<p>He offers Andy a smile and lingers at the edge of the kitchen where Shiro and Lance are just starting the dinner prep.  He glances across to the living room where Jack and Juniper are engrossed in a video game.  He’s momentarily surprised they aren’t arguing then, as if the thought caused it, hears Juniper yell at her brother and Jack snap back at her.  </p>
<p>“Kick her ass, Jack,” Charlie says as he flops onto the sofa.</p>
<p>“Shut your face, Charlie.”  Juniper doesn’t miss a beat.  “When I’m done serving Jack, I’m going to whoop you, too.”</p>
<p>Charlie glances at him then back at the screen.</p>
<p>“Big talk from such a little brat.”</p>
<p>“No snacks. . .” </p>
<p>Keith hears Lance’s familiar retort and is reminded of when Andy and Charlie were much younger, how they could wile treats from Keith and Shiro but rarely Lance.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t. . .” Andy trails off then glances around the kitchen and quickly gets a glass from the cupboard and fills it at the sink.  He lingers at the sink and slowly sips and Keith can barely stand to watch.  It’s so obvious the boy is hoping one of his fathers will notice him, see how nervous he is, and ask him what’s wrong.  He glances at Keith and quickly looks away.  Keith takes a hesitant step into the room and stops.</p>
<p>“Andy. . .” He sees Shiro glance at the boy and slowly continue.  “Hand me the butter.”</p>
<p>Andy seems both relieved and terrified at Shiro looking at him but not immediately seeing his distress.  He gets the butter from the fridge and hands it to Shiro.  Shiro gives him a lingering look as he takes it then goes back to the food prep.  Again, Keith is tempted to barge into the room and announce that their son, their barely fifteen year old son who looks so much younger at times, like now with the anxiety written all over his face, is pregnant.  And in just six short months, they are going to be grandfathers.</p>
<p>He manages to fight the urge and is relieved when Shiro looks at Andy again then stops what he’s doing.</p>
<p>“You ok?”</p>
<p>Andy glances at Shiro and then at his glass and takes a gulp.</p>
<p>“Andy. . .”  </p>
<p>The boy’s face burns but he won’t look at Shiro, just stares into the top of the glass.  Keith wills him to speak, to just blurt it out like he did earlier but there is only silence.  And then, tears.  Shiro takes the glass from him and envelopes him in a hug.  Andy falls against him and Keith is struck by how small he looks, how young he still is.  Shiro strokes the back of his head and holds him for a moment then glances over and locks eyes with Keith.  Keith sighs and offers a weak smile and Shiro gives him a confused look then turns his attention back to Andy.</p>
<p>“You going to tell me?”  Shiro’s voice is low but still draws the attention of Lance.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”  Lance asks. Shiro shrugs.  “Puberty,” Lance says with a roll of his eyes.  He pats Andy’s back.  “You ok?”</p>
<p>Keith hears Andy’s muffled voice but can’t make out the words.  Not that he has to hear.  He can tell by Lance and Shiro’s reactions, and the look Shiro shoots at him, that the boy has said what he needed to say and they both heard him.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”  Lance asks.  Shiro looks over at Keith again.  His brow is furrowed and Keith nods to the positive.  Shiro’s eyebrows go up and Keith nods again and shrugs.  Shiro turns his attention back to Andy.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Andy mutters.</p>
<p>Lance looks at Shiro then notices Keith.  He looks back at Shiro then pulls Andy to him and hugs him.</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” he says.  He turns Andy’s face so the boy is looking at him and repeats.  “It’s ok.”</p>
<p>Lance strokes the side of Andy’s face and kisses his forehead and hugs him again.  Shiro takes both of them in an embrace and rubs the boy’s back.  It’s almost exactly the reaction Keith had expected and so much better than his own.</p>
<p>Lance looks across the room at him again and Keith finally gives in and walks to them.  He pauses just short of the trio and watches as Shiro releases Lance and Andy then looks at him.</p>
<p>“He told me earlier,” he says.  He offers Andy a smile.  “Kind of slipped out.”</p>
<p>Andy sniffs and wipes at his face and takes a deep, hitching breath.  His face is blotchy and it’s clear he’s still upset but he looks so much more relaxed.</p>
<p>“You ok?”</p>
<p>Andy nods in reply then comes to him and hugs him then goes back to Shiro and Lance.</p>
<p>“I knew for a while but. ..”</p>
<p>“How long?”</p>
<p>Shiro just beats Lance to the question.</p>
<p>“Three months.”</p>
<p>Shiro sighs and Lance makes a noise close to a gasp.</p>
<p>“Andy. . .oh, why didn’t you tell us sooner?  You didn’t need to hide, oh, three months. . .” Lance hugs him again and looks at Keith and Shiro.  “We need to get you checked, make sure you’re ok.  That the baby is ok.  You didn’t need to keep this. . .three months.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Andy mutters.  “I know but, it just. . .the longer I waited to say it the easier it was not to say it and. . .I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Lance says.  “I’m not yelling at you. . .”</p>
<p>“I know,” Andy says.  “I should have just said but I was scared and. . .I wanted it to be too late, you know, like that I had to keep it ‘cuz that’s what I really want.  Like, I knew right away I really wanted it and. . .I know you wouldn’t have made me. . .you know. . . but I just kind of wanted it to not even be possible and. . .” He looks at Shiro.  “It’s my fault. I know you told us all the time but I didn’t. . .heats are just so hard and. . .I knew what to do but my mind was all crazy and. . .”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, Andy.”  Andy grabs Shiro and Shiro hugs him.  “You thought I’d be mad that you didn’t listen to all my safe sex lectures?”  Shiro chuckles a little and so does Andy.  “I’m not mad at you.  We’ve all had those moments.”  Shiro looks at Lance and Lance grins.  Keith snickers to himself as he remembers the two of them telling him that Shiro was pregnant with their fourth child.  A surprise to all three of them.</p>
<p>“So you shocked your dad, huh?” Lance grins over at Keith.  Andy chuckles.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Charlie too.  We were messing around and he jabbed me with a log.  Right in my abdomen and it scared me. . .that he’d hurt the baby.  Then Charlie started grilling me and embarrassing me.  Then I cried and dad gave me a hug.”</p>
<p>Shiro and Lance both look at him and Keith shrugs.</p>
<p>“More like I completely froze and Charlie rattled off all the questions I was thinking.  Not my best moment.”</p>
<p>Andy gabs him and hugs him again.</p>
<p>“You didn’t yell,” he says.  “I was worried you. . .one of you would.”</p>
<p>“I was too shocked,” Keith admits.  “And your brother did yell. A little.”</p>
<p>Andy nods.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but he wasn’t wrong.”  Keith furrows his brow and Andy looks down at the floor.  “I did want it to happen.”</p>
<p>Lance and Shiro both look at him and Keith just gives them a wide eyed expression.  Keith nudges the boy to him and hugs him.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter,” Keith says.  </p>
<p>Lance and Shiro crowd around Andy and Keith knows they are sharing similar worries ranging from concern over Andy’s health and the health of the baby, to how they are going to manage helping to raise their grandchild and how it will affect the family as a whole.</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>“Stop prowling and come to bed,” Shiro says to him.</p>
<p>Keith follows him upstairs and fights the urge to make a lap down the hall to check on each of their kids.  He knows he’s high strung and knows that’s not going to change until he hears Andy, and the baby, are ok.  Or, that they aren’t. </p>
<p>“Relax.”  Shiro takes his hand and gives a gentle tug.  Keith steps to him and Shiro wraps his arm around him as they go into the room.  He steers Keith to the bed and nudges him to sit.  “Everything is going to be fine,” he says as Keith buries his face against Shiro’s body and lets out a long sigh.  “I know.”</p>
<p>“Tell me again, Shiro,” Keith says after a long pause.</p>
<p>“Everything is going to be fine,” Shiro replies.  Keith hugs him again and sits back on the bed.  Shiro sits beside him.  “You sure you don’t want to go along?”</p>
<p>“It’s better I don’t.  He’s already anxious.  He doesn’t need a scowling Alpha making it worse.”  Keith sighs.  “I’m just worried, Shiro.”</p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>Shiro puts his hand on Keith’s leg and gives it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“Three months,” Keith sighs.  He looks at Shiro.  “He kept this to himself all this time.  If he hadn’t accidentally blurted it out, how long was he going to wait?  He’s so scrawny. . .did he think we wouldn’t notice the weight gain?  Or his scent?”</p>
<p>“Did you think through everything you did when you were fifteen?”</p>
<p>Keith chuckles and Shiro gives him a kiss on the cheek then gets up and goes to the bathroom.  Keith rubs at his face and sighs.  He gets up and goes to the dresser and looks at himself in the mirror.  Behind him, he sees Lance walking toward him, a smile on his face.  He presses up against Keith’s back and wraps his arms around him then kisses his ear.  He gives Keith another squeeze then steps back and touches the messy bun at the back of Keith’s head.  He clucks his tongue and carefully frees Keith’s hair and finger combs it.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he says as he leads Keith back to the bed and sits behind him.  Keith sighs as Lance carefully combs out his hair then leans against him and kisses the side of his neck.  “I know it’s frustrating,” he says.  “He’s so young and. . .” Lance sighs.  “We’ll get through it, Keith.  Together.”  Lance leans against him for a moment then sits back and returns to tending to Keith’s hair.</p>
<p>Keith tries to relax, to lose himself in how nice it feels as Lance combs through his hair a few more times in preparation for braiding it.  It reminds him of when Andy was young, how he and Charlie loved to play salon.  Lance supervising them as they combed Keith’s hair and helped Lance braid it.  They loved the game and Keith loved the attention, love hearing them laugh.  Loved how proud they were to show off Keith’s hair to Shiro.</p>
<p>“Keith. . .”  He feels Lance’s hand stroke the length of the completed braid then move to his shoulders.  He kneads a moment then continues.  “It’s going to be ok.”</p>
<p>Lance continues to massage Keith’s shoulders until Shiro returns from the bathroom.  He sits in front of Keith and Keith falls against him.  Shiro hugs him and, after a few minutes, Lance nudges him and Keith lets himself be tucked in bed between the two men he loves.  It’s very rare for him to sleep in the middle but tonight it’s exactly what he wants.</p>
<p>The next morning, he distracts himself with their regular morning routine followed by chores he’d planned long before Andy’s confession.  When his phone rings, he’s quick to answer it, but anxious for what he might hear.</p>
<p>“Dad. . .” Andy’s voice surprises him.  The happy tone immediately puts him at ease.  “She’s ok.  The baby is ok and. . .”</p>
<p>“It’s a girl,” Keith finishes for him.</p>
<p>Andy laughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  I was so excited they could tell me.  Now I don’t have to think about boy names and, well, I kind of wanted her to be a her.  I don’t know why but. . .”  Andy pauses.  “Are you still there, dad?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m still here.”  He smiles and realizes how relieved he feels to hear Andy sounding so happy.  But it also reminds him, yet again, how young he is.  “What about you, are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Andy says.  “He said the vitamins are really good ones and it was smart to take them.”  There’s a pause.  “But he also kind of yelled at me for waiting and told me I need to make sure to go to all my other appointments, which I’m going to do.  We already have the next one all set.”  There’s a pause.  “Will you take me?  It’s after school so I won’t miss class and, well I really want you to so you can hear her and see her.”</p>
<p>Keith is struck by what Andy has said, by how real it has all just become, and can’t immediately answer.</p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course I’ll take you.”  Keith grins to himself but still isn’t sure what to say.  It’s so strange to hear his son, his fifteen year old son, so excited about being pregnant.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Andy replies.  Keith hears him holding the phone away from himself and him talking to Shiro and Lance.  “Dad wants to talk to you.  Me and pop are going inside to get lunch.  Bye dad.”</p>
<p>“Bye. . .”</p>
<p>There’s a rustle and Keith hears car doors slamming and a moment later Lance says.</p>
<p>“You got the exciting news, now for the. . .”</p>
<p>“Bad?”</p>
<p>“Not really bad just. . .” Lance sighs.  “He’s further along then he told us.  I’m not sure if he just didn’t realize or. . .”</p>
<p>“He has changed the details a bit,” Keith says.  “How far along is he?”</p>
<p>“A solid four months.”</p>
<p>“Why didn’t we smell the change?”</p>
<p>“Shiro and I asked the doctor the same thing and it’s because he’s young.  His scent may not change.”  Lance sighs.  “If Andy hadn’t blurted out his secret when he did, we might not have known until he started to show.  An extra ounce on his skinny frame and we’d notice.”  Lance pauses.  “I mean, I hope we would.  That’s what’s killing me, Keith, what else is he not telling us?  I know he’s a teenager and it’s good to let them have their space but. . .our son hid his pregnancy for four months.  What if something had happened to him or the baby or. . .”  Lance sighs.  “Ok, I need to hold it together they’re coming back now.  Are you home?”</p>
<p>“No, but I can be in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Good, I really need to just talk and. . .”</p>
<p>“Cry?”  Lance laughs and Keith adds.  “I know.  I’ll see you in a few minutes and you can have my shoulder for as long as you need, ok?”</p>
<p>“I love you,” Lance replies.</p>
<p>“I love you, too.  Tell Shiro?”</p>
<p>“Keith says love you.”  Keith hears Shiro reply and Lance laugh.  “Did you hear him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Keith smiles.  “I’m on my way home now.”</p>
<p>He’s in the car when the phone rings again and he answers without looking at the caller ID.  He’s surprised when he hears Ezor’s voice and Keith gets the feeling he knows why she called.</p>
<p>“You ready for a little adventure?”</p>
<p>Keith chuckles as he thinks about everything that’s happened in the past few days.  Adventure?  He’s already in the middle of one.  </p>
<p>“Temperate planet, no hostile flora, strong comm.  Oh, and they’re on the universal translator so you won’t accidentally insult anyone.“  She laughs.  “Leave in two weeks, gone four to six months.  They’re still up in the air. . .”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Keith replies.</p>
<p>“Aww, why not?  We miss you, Keith.”  Ezor catches herself.  “Oh, it’s nothing bad, is it?  The kids are ok and. . .”</p>
<p>“It’s not bad it’s just. . .Andy’s pregnant.”</p>
<p>It’s not the first time the words have been uttered aloud but it’s the first time he’s said them to anyone besides Shiro or Lance.  He hears Ezor give a little laugh.</p>
<p>“He’s had his heat?”  Ezor laughs again.  “Oh. . .yeah, I guess he is old enough.  But. . .he’s still young.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he is but he’s pregnant and. . .”</p>
<p>“You need to stay with him,” Ezor interrupts.  “He needs you.”  Her voice has taken a harsh tone.  “I won’t let you join us now.  Zethrid won’t either.”  She laughs.  “A baby. ..oh, that will make you a grandfather.  Oh. . .”  She laughs some more.  “And Krolia will be a great grandmother.  Oh, she’s not going to like that term at all.  Kolivan is going to enjoy taunting her.”</p>
<p>Keith laughs.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he will.  Hey, keep this to you and Zethrid for right now.  I don’t want my mom hearing it as gossip.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”  Ezor pauses.  “Is Andy well?  Is he able to safely carry a child?”</p>
<p>“He’s fine and the baby is fine.  He had his first checkup a little while ago and I’m just about home now, to get all the details from Shiro and Lance so. . .I gotta go, Ezor.  Sorry I can’t join you and Zethrid. . .”</p>
<p>“You take care of our Andy,” Ezor says.  “And our new baby.”  She giggles.  “Zethrid is going to be so excited.  I’ll send you the contact coordinates, you tell Andy we want updates.”</p>
<p>“I will.  I gotta go, Ezor.  Talk to you later.”</p>
<p>Keith pulls into the driveway behind Shiro’s car and sees Cosmo in the side yard, tearing at what appears to be a fast food bag.  He sees Keith and disappears in a flash, taking with him whatever food Keith knows he stole from the house.</p>
<p>“Do I need to go get a replacement lunch for anyone?”  he asks when he sees Andy on the sofa, a burger and fries on a plate in his lap.</p>
<p>“No, he only got a bag with some ketchup packets in it.”  He grins at Keith.  “Pop got you a shake.”  Keith sits next to him and grabs a fry.  “Hey!”  Andy laughs and slides the plate toward his father.  Keith takes another fry then gets up and goes to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“For you,” Lance hands him the shake.  “Shiro got you a sandwich too.”</p>
<p>Keith hugs him and Lance sighs.  Shiro walks past him and gives Lance’s back a quick rub and smiles at Keith.  He gives him a kiss on the cheek and takes his plate to the living room and joins Andy.  Keith feels Lance shudder and start to cry.</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” he says.  “Everyone is healthy, we’ll figure out the rest.”  </p>
<p>-------------- </p>
<p>“I’m sick of it. . .and you and just all of your stupid shit, Andy.”</p>
<p>“Charlie. . .”   </p>
<p>“Shut your stupid mouth, Andy.  Just shut the fuck up!”  Keith watches Andy’s face fall and tears well in his eyes.  “Oh, yeah, here we go with the water works,” Charlie huffs.</p>
<p>“Charlie, that’s enough.”  Lance hugs Andy and Charlie huffs again and walks away.  Lance gives Keith a pained look.</p>
<p>“Charlie’s right, you cry all the time,” Juniper quips.</p>
<p>“Don’t pile on,” Keith says to her.</p>
<p>“Well he does,” she adds.  </p>
<p>Keith sighs at her and goes upstairs.  He finds Charlie in the room he shares with Andy.  It’s more a construction site then a full bedroom and Keith feels for the boy.  </p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk,” Charlie snips at him.  Keith doesn’t say anything.  “Sorry I dropped the eff bomb in front of Juniper.  Not that she’s never heard it before.”  Keith smiles and Charlie tries not to reciprocate.  Charlie huffs and slaps at the sheets of plastic in place of the removed wall.  “It’s like I’m sleeping in the shower.”  Keith chuckles and Charlie smiles.  “I can hear Jack talking in his sleep.  Did you know he does that?  He says some really weird stuff, too.”</p>
<p>“He says weird stuff when he’s awake,” Keith replies.  Charlie laughs.  Keith nods at the bed and Charlie nods in reply.  He comes in the room and sits.</p>
<p>“I’m tired of sharing a room with him.  Can I sleep on the sofa?”</p>
<p>Keith chuckles. </p>
<p>“I mean it, dad.  I’m over it. . .all of it.”  Charlie huffs and jabs at his pillow and Keith nods.</p>
<p>“Yeah. . .” he bats at the plastic.  “This is enough to make anyone annoyed.  I’m working on it, Charlie.  Some stuff came up at the new rental and. . .”</p>
<p>Charlie looks at his hands and is uncharacteristically quiet.</p>
<p>“I know,” he says.  He looks at Keith.  “I’m not mad at you.  I’m. . .”  Charlie pauses then glares at the door way.  “What do you want?”</p>
<p>Andy hesitates then quickly says.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Charlie.  I didn’t mean to. . .”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just like you didn’t mean to get pregnant, right?”  Charlie snaps.  “You knew, Andy.  You knew.”  </p>
<p>Charlie huffs and gets up.  He glares at Andy then shoves past him.  Andy stumbles slightly but Charlie doesn’t pause.  Andy looks over at Keith and his eyes are rimmed in tears again.  Keith stands and holds his arms out and Andy collapses against him.  Keith hugs him and gives him a moment, hoping Andy will start to talk.  When he doesn’t, Keith gives his back a little pat.</p>
<p>“What’s going on, huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s not really my fault,” Andy starts.  “I mean, she kissed me.  Just, like, did it and. . .”</p>
<p>“Who’s this girl?”</p>
<p>“Angelica.”</p>
<p>Keith recognizes the name, has heard Charlie talk about the girl he has a crush on, the girl who’s he’s friends with but wants it to be more.  He sighs and Andy looks down at his feet.</p>
<p>“I know but it’s not my fault, dad.  She kissed me and, after, I told her Charlie likes her, like really likes her.”</p>
<p>Keith frowns at the boy.  He’s familiar with Andy’s penchant for leaving out details, like when he insisted his pregnancy was purely accidental but it’s become clear to Keith, Lance, and Shiro, that it was more premeditated then the boy was letting on.</p>
<p>“Now Charlie hates me.”  He sighs and sits down heavily on the bed.  Keith sits next to him.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t hate you.  But you get why he’s mad, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Andy sighs.  “But I like her, dad. . .Angelica.  She’s really nice and. . .”</p>
<p>“And maybe you need to learn to think things through a little?”  Keith nods at the boy’s pregnant belly and gives him a little smile.  Andy grins in reply.</p>
<p>Keith leaves him in his room and heads downstairs.  He finds Lance in the kitchen finishing the last of the dinner prep.</p>
<p>“So. . .were you able to find out what they’re fighting about?”  He asks.</p>
<p>“A girl,” Keith says.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Lance looks at him.  “Don’t tell me Andy put the moves on Angelica.”</p>
<p>“Yup.  But, of course, he tried to spin the details.”</p>
<p>Lance huffs.</p>
<p>“Not surprising.”  He looks at Keith.  “Charlie said he needed to get out of the house.  I told him to be home by 10 and gave him some money.  He took Cosmo with him.”</p>
<p>Keith nods.</p>
<p>“You need help?”</p>
<p>“I’m good but. . .” Lance looks across the kitchen to the living room.  “Juniper was asking me to play with her but. . .”</p>
<p>“You hate that game.”</p>
<p>“Yes.  Could you?”</p>
<p>Keith chuckles at him and gives him a grin.</p>
<p>“You ready for me to kick your butt,” Keith says to his daughter as he sits next to her on the sofa.</p>
<p>“You wish,” she replies, never looking away from the screen.  She bats a controller at him.  “You can jump in. . .”</p>
<p>“Now. . .”</p>
<p>“Hey. . .” She slaps at him and Keith laughs.  “If I wanted to play with a cheater I’d wait for Jack.”  She gives him a shove.</p>
<p>“Jack’s the cheater?”</p>
<p>She giggles and Keith focuses on the game.  He trades smack talk with his daughter, laughing at some of her more creative insults (and letting her get away with a few foul words he knows he should correct her for).  She’s a skilled player and Keith just barely manages to win against her.</p>
<p>“What was that about you kicking my butt?” he taunts.</p>
<p>“Well, you did cheat at the start. . .”  She looks past him as the front door opens.  “Jack. . .come play with me.”</p>
<p>“Hold on. . .” Jack diligently removes his jacket and hangs it up and carefully arranges the rest of his stuff at the foot of the stairs before joining them.</p>
<p>“You ready now. . .dad,” Juniper teases him.  </p>
<p>Keith laughs.  Of all the children, Jack is the most like him when it comes to liking things done his way and arranged just so.</p>
<p>“Ready for me to school you?” Jack replies.  Keith hands him the controller.  “We can do three,” Jack offers.  </p>
<p>“No,” Juniper snaps and quickly sets the game for only two players.</p>
<p>“I just beat her,” Keith offers.  Jack laughs.</p>
<p>“Figures,” he says.  “Hey. . .I saw that cheat. . .”</p>
<p>Jack turns his attention to the game and soon the two kids are completely engrossed.  Keith watches for a few minutes then gets up and wanders to the kitchen.  Shiro is quick to kiss him.</p>
<p>“I have an idea,” Keith says to him.  “But I need to run it by both of you.”  The pair give him their attention and he starts.  “I think Charlie needs his own space.”  He nods at Shiro.  “Lance tell you?”  Shiro nods.</p>
<p>“What’s your plan?” Shiro asks.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>“I’m home,” Charlie calls into the living room.  “Cosmo got into some. . .” He makes a face.  “I’m going to brush him.”  He wanders into the kitchen and Keith hears him open the cabinet where they keep Cosmo’s things.</p>
<p>Shiro gives Keith a little grin and slaps his leg.  Keith grins back and gets up and the pair follow Charlie out the backdoor.</p>
<p>“What?”  Charlie looks at them as he sits on the porch steps.  “I wasn’t late. . .why are you both grinning?”  He furrows his brow at them and gives a forced chuckle.</p>
<p>“Your dad has an idea to run by you,” Shiro says.  He runs his hand over Cosmo’s head and makes a face.  Charlie laughs.</p>
<p>“I told you he got into, well, I’m not totally sure exactly.  It doesn’t really stink so it’s not something dead or poop.”  </p>
<p>“Charlie,” Keith gets the boy’s attention.  “What do you think about having your own room?”</p>
<p>Charlie looks at him for a moment, his expression surprisingly blank.  Slowly his eyes narrow and he grins slightly.</p>
<p>“We moving to a bigger house?  With a pool?”  Keith chuckles.  “That’s a no and you already told Andy he could keep the baby so you’re not going to drop her off at the fire station. . .” He gives them both a grin.  “Are you?”</p>
<p>“Not funny,” Shiro laughs.  </p>
<p>“That’s why you laughed,” Charlie teases.  He drags the brush over the top of Cosmo’s head and it catches almost immediately.  “Jeez, what is. . .”</p>
<p>“Charlie,” Keith says to get his attention again.  “If you want your own room, I can make it happen.”  He gestures to Shiro.  “We can make it happen.”</p>
<p>“Really?”  Charlie grins and repeats.  “Really?”  Keith nods.  “How?  You already said there’s, like, zero space and. . .”</p>
<p>“We have extra space,” Shiro gestures between him and Keith.</p>
<p>“You?  Like you and. . .” Charlie gestures at Keith.  “. . .and dad-L?”  Charlie’s eyes get wide.  “You giving me your room?  You going to set up tents in the yard or. . .”</p>
<p>Keith and Shiro laugh.</p>
<p>“No.  Just scaling back our room a bit,” Keith replies.  “With our contribution and the bit Jack already donated.”  </p>
<p>“He’s still not pleased about that,” Charlie notes.  “Not that I really blame him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but he’ll get over it once he can get his room back in order,” Shiro offers.</p>
<p>“Your room won’t be huge,” Keith warns.  Not much bigger than the space you have now, like your half of the room, not the whole thing.”</p>
<p>“So, not smaller?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“And I’d have a door.  That I can close.  Whenever I want?”</p>
<p>“Yes to all of the above,” Shiro replies.</p>
<p>Charlie grins and plays with Cosmo’s hair for a second.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Really,” Keith replies.  He smiles at Charlie and nods toward Shiro.  “I can’t promise we’ll have it totally done, like paint and all that when you get back but I promise no plastic sheets so you won’t feel like you’re sleeping in the shower.”</p>
<p>“Get back?  You mean, like, I could have a room by next week?”</p>
<p>“Yup,” Shiro says.  “You go with dad-L and your brothers and sister to the cabin for the long weekend and when you get back. . .”</p>
<p>“New room,” Keith finishes.</p>
<p>Charlie gives them a huge grin then looks at Cosmo again.  He fiddles with the knot in his hair then says.</p>
<p>“Can I help?  I’ll do whatever you say, no complaining.  Promise.”  He gives Keith a hopeful look.  “It’s not like I really want to have to be around Andy right now, anyway.  I’m still pissed.”  He points at Keith.  “You already said I could sleep on the sofa so no going back on that.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Keith says.  “You want to help?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, totally.”  Charlie looks from Keith to Shiro.  “Oh. . .shit.” He looks at Keith.  “Were you two going to have some kind of. . .” He makes quotes in the air with his fingers.  “Special time?  You know, I can’t smell that stuff so if like. . .”</p>
<p>Keith and Shiro both chuckle.</p>
<p>“No special time,” Shiro says with a sarcastic tone.  “We could use the help.”  He looks at Keith.</p>
<p>“Definitely.”</p>
<p>Charlie grins at them and laughs.</p>
<p>“Cool.”  He looks at Shiro and then at Keith.  “Thanks.”</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>“We’re, like, on schedule, right?” Charlie asks as they sit down for lunch on the second day of work.  “I know you have a schedule.”</p>
<p>Keith grins at him and points at the box of chinese take out.  Charlie passes it to him.</p>
<p>“This is way better than the cabin,” Charlie continues.  It seems the boy never really stops talking, but he’s always been like that.  Like Lance.  “Not like, the cabin itself but, like the company.  And I like doing this, you know?”  He pauses only long enough to stuff a large bite of noodles into his mouth.  “You think I could work with you?  Like, a real job where I get paid?”</p>
<p>Keith chews and swallows as he nods.  He can’t deny the boy is a good worker.</p>
<p>“What if your brother wants the same deal?” Shiro asks him.  Keith notices the glint in his eye and looks down at his plate to hide his grin.</p>
<p>“Eh, I probably won’t still be mad at him by then,” Charlie says without missing a beat.  “I’m still a little pissed now.  Like, he was kissing her back, you know.  He tries to make it sound like he was all innocent but. . .” Charlie snorts.  “He’s the pregnant one so we all know he’s not that innocent.”  He takes a bite of his food and adds.  “He lies a lot, too.  No, not lies exactly but like, he’s really careful with how much he says and how he says it and. . .”  He shrugs.</p>
<p>The doorbell rings and they look at each other for a second then Keith gets up.  He goes to the door and tries to make out who’s on the other side but the textured windows offer him only wavy outlines of what appears to be two figures, one significantly larger than the other.  </p>
<p>He opens the door and sees the tall and lean Galra man standing behind a smaller, equally as lean teenage girl.  Keith immediately knows, from the nervous look on her face and the scowl on his, that they aren’t going door to door selling something or spreading the good news about their religion.  </p>
<p>“Hi,” the girl says.  Her voice is high and light and Keith can tell she’s young, not much older than Charlie and Andy.  And from her scent, Omega.  He immediately knows the man behind her is Alpha.  The man is Galra, sporting large cat-like ears and covered in a purple hued fur.  The girl has classically human features with only a hint of purple to her long hair and fur-less skin.  They both share the same bright yellow-orange eyes with dark, oval pupils.  Keith notices they share similar facial features and assumes they are father and daughter, or somehow closely related.  “Is Andy home?”</p>
<p>“No.  Can I help you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m Sasha,” she says as if her name is one Keith should recognize.  She smiles as she sees the confusion on Keith’s face and adds.  “This is the McClain house, right?  It’s the address I got when I looked Andy up in the school registry but I could have written it down wrong I guess.”</p>
<p>Hearing her say his son’s name, Keith knows he’s meeting the mother of Andy’s unborn child.</p>
<p>“Yes, but he’s not home. . .”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, well. . .”.</p>
<p>“Your son is pregnant with my daughter’s child,” the man interrupts.  His large ears flick back on his head then slowly ease forward again as he continues.  “I’m Doth.  You are Andy’s father?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Keith replies.  “I’m. . .”</p>
<p>“Keith,” Shiro sidles up next to him and Keith sees his reaction as he notices the pair on the porch.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Sasha says to Shiro.  “I’m Sasha and this is my dad.”</p>
<p>“Sasha is the baby’s mother,” Keith offers.  Shiro’s eyebrows arch slightly but he recovers immediately and offers his hand to the girl.</p>
<p>“I’m Shiro.  It’s nice to meet you.”  He offers his hand to Doth, who takes it.  “Nice to meet you both.”</p>
<p>“Uh, so, Andy’s not here. . .” She turns to look at her father.</p>
<p>“Hey why are you. . .” Charlie stops short as he notices Sasha and then Doth. </p>
<p>“You’re Charlie, right?  I’m Sasha. . .” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Charlie nods at her.  “The new girl in my art class, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not that new but, yeah, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Until someone newer shows up, you’re going to be the new girl,” Charlie informs her.  “Why are you. ..” Charlie trails off as he looks from Sasha to Doth then at Keith and Shiro.  “Holy shit. . .”</p>
<p>“Charlie,” Shiro corrects.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he quickly offers.  His eyes are wide and he looks at Keith.  “Is this what I think it is?”  He does a little dance as he laughs.  “Oh. . .wasn’t I just commenting on how shifty Andy is?  Wasn’t I?”  He turns his attention back to Sasha.  “So, did he just tell you and then run off to the cabin?” Charlie laughs.  “He’s so like that.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Sasha asks.</p>
<p>“Oh, just being really careful about how much truth he tells.”</p>
<p>“Charlie. . .” Shiro takes him by the shoulder and directs him to the door.  He looks back at Sasha and Doth.  “Please, come inside.”</p>
<p>Shiro leads Sasha and Doth inside and Keith brings up the rear.  He notices Doth’s long tail as it cautiously lashes behind him and pays extra care not to brush against it.</p>
<p>“Sorry about the dust.  We’re doing some construction upstairs,” Shiro offers.</p>
<p>“To accommodate my grandchild?” Doth asks with a hint of a sigh.</p>
<p>“Not just that,” Charlie chimes in.  “I’m getting my own space, too.  I can’t believe it took this long for me to get sick of Andy but, I am so. . . see ya, brother!”  He pauses and looks at Sasha.  “So, you and Andy?  Really?  Because he told me. . .well, he didn’t say it was you.”</p>
<p>“Who did he say?”</p>
<p>Charlie glances at the adults and sighs.</p>
<p>“He’s always doing this lately that’s why I don’t want to share a room with him anymore.”  He looks at Sasha.  “The queen of the Omegas,” he says, his voice laced with sarcasm.  </p>
<p>Sasha rolls her eyes and they both laugh.</p>
<p>“She may have had sex but she’s never had heat sex,” she sniffs.  “I don’t know why anyone believes her.  Her stories are about as authentic as someone drawing a cartoon penis on a bathroom wall.”  Charlie laughs and Keith does his best not to laugh himself. Sasha looks at him and grins.</p>
<p>“He’s always trying to act like he’s not amused by stuff,” Charlie says to her.  “Like Andy. But my brother Jack is really like him.”  Charlie points at Keith as he continues.  “Llike so much like him it’s weird.  Wait till you meet him. . .Jack. . .you’re going to like him.  And my dad. . .” He flaps his hand at Keith and Shiro.  “Not them, my other dad.  We call him dad-L.  He’s going to be so excited to meet you.  He’s with Andy and Jack and Juniper. . .our sister. . .at our cabin.”  Charlie pauses.  “Do you already know all this?  Like do heat friends chat or just. . .”</p>
<p>“We talked some but just about school stuff.  We had to work together on an assignment.”</p>
<p>“I bet you did,” Charlie quips.  Sasha laughs and Keith notices the scowl on Doth’s face.</p>
<p>“Charlie,” Shiro warns.</p>
<p>“What?”  He sighs loudly as Shiro arches his eyebrows at him.  “I’m just trying to inject some humor into the situation, jeez.”  He gets up then pauses and turns around and addresses Sasha and Doth.  “I’m getting a drink, you want anything?”</p>
<p>“What do you have?” Sasha asks.</p>
<p>“Tons of stuff,” Charlie replies with a wave of his hand.  “Come, pick what you want.”</p>
<p>Sasha pops up from the sofa then pauses as Doth scowls at her.</p>
<p>“He offered,” she says.  “I’ll get you some water, ok?”</p>
<p>Doth sighs as Sasha follows Charlie to the kitchen.  He looks at Keith and Shiro and gives a little shake of his head.  His tail lashes slightly beside him and he takes it in his hand and it stills.  He scratches at one of his ears and sighs again.</p>
<p>“They’re both like this.  My daughters,” he says.  “Impetuous.  I thought Sasha was less so but learning I’ll soon be a grandfather. . .again. . .has proven me wrong.”  He looks at Shiro and then Keith.  “Your son, and the baby, are they well?”  </p>
<p>“Yes,” Keith replies.   </p>
<p>Doth nods then takes a glass of water from his daughter as she offers it to him.  She returns to her seat on the sofa and Charlie sits next to her.</p>
<p>“Now that we are aware,” Doth gestures to his daughter.  “We are ready to accept the responsibility.”  He gives his daughter a pointed look.  Color rises on the girl’s cheeks and she brushes the hair out of her face and looks at Keith.</p>
<p>“I’m not like Cavna,” Sasha snips.  </p>
<p>“Who’s that?” Charlie asks.  Keith scowls but the boy ignores him.</p>
<p>“My sister,” Sasha says.  “She’s a year older than me and she has a son.”</p>
<p>“Whoah, so this is like a family tradition or something?”</p>
<p>“Charlie!” Keith snaps.  </p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Doth offers.  “My older daughter, Cavna, has a son, Mickey.  He lives with his birth mother and her family.  We moved here to be closer to him.”</p>
<p>“For you to be closer,” Sasha offers.  She looks at Keith.  “Cavna isn’t really that into being a mom but I’m not like her, I promise. I’m going to help take care of my baby, not just expect everyone else to take care of it.”</p>
<p>“Her,” Charlie corrects.  Sasha looks at him.  “She’s a she, not an it.  Andy won’t say what kind of names he’s thinking up for her but it better not be something stupid.”</p>
<p>Sasha laughs.</p>
<p>“A girl?”  She looks at her father and Doth gives her a little smile then looks at Keith.</p>
<p>“What can we do to help?”  </p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, how’s it going at the construction site?”</p>
<p>“Good,” Shiro replies.  “How’s everyone there?”</p>
<p>“Really good, actually.  We hiked to the rock out cropping and did a little lunch.  Everyone’s pretty beat now, just flopped out on the sofa to watch a movie.”</p>
<p>Lance turns the comm pad so they can see Jack and Juniper stretched out on the sofa.</p>
<p>“Hi papa, hi dad!” Juniper calls to them.  </p>
<p>“Is my room fixed yet?” Jack asks.</p>
<p>“They’re going to leave it all torn up,” Juniper taunts him.  He shoves her with his feet and Juniper yelps.  “Foot war!”</p>
<p>“Beat, huh?” Keith says as Lance sighs and turns the comm to face him again.</p>
<p>Lance walks away from the low racket of their youngest children kicking at one another and then out onto the cabin’s porch.</p>
<p>“Andy said something to me,” he starts.  “Well, more like confessed.”  Lance sighs again.  “Seems he didn’t tell the baby’s mother back when we thought he did.  He waited until their last day of school before the break.  Kind of just dropped it on her and took off.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Shiro nods and looks at Keith.  “Sasha.  We met her this afternoon along with her father, Doth.”</p>
<p>“They just, what?  Showed up. . .”</p>
<p>“On the porch,” Keith says.  “Yes, they did.”</p>
<p>“No way.”  Lance frowns.  “What the hell is wrong with that boy?”</p>
<p>“He’s fifteen,” Shiro replies.</p>
<p>“That excuse is wearing thin,” Lance snips.  He sighs again.  “So?  How did it go meeting them?”</p>
<p>“It went really well,” Shiro replies.  He looks at Keith and Keith nods in agreement.  “Sasha is a really nice girl.”  He grins at Keith and adds.  “A lot like Charlie, actually.  Very chatty and making jokes.”</p>
<p>“And her father?  Was he pissed or. . .”<br/>
“No,” Shiro replies.  He looks at Keith again.  “Resigned?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith agrees.  He looks at Lance.  “He’s like us.”</p>
<p>“Well, not exactly,” Shiro mutters.  Keith chuckles a little.</p>
<p>“What?  No inside jokes.  Come on, tell me.”</p>
<p>“He’s been through this before,” Shiro says.</p>
<p>“What?  You mean Sasha has another child?  Tell me that’s not what you mean.”</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Keith says.  “Doth has a daughter a year older than Sasha who has a son.  About a year or so old.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god.”  Lance’s eyes get wide and he chuckles.  “Are you kidding me?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Shiro says.  “That little boy is the whole reason Doth moved himself and his two daughters here.  He’s really committed to his responsibilities as a grandparent.”</p>
<p>“So, that’s good I guess,” Lance says.  “What’s he like aside from that, like. . .”</p>
<p>“He’s Galra,” Keith says.  He grins at Shiro and Shiro chuckles a little.  “Very Galra,” Keith adds.</p>
<p>“What does that mean exactly?  Like, uptight and given to scowling like you and your mother?”  Lance smiles at Keith and he laughs.</p>
<p>“He does have a pretty good scowl,” Shiro notes.  He snickers and adds.  “But I think he’s more Kolivan then Krolia.”</p>
<p>Keith chuckles and nods.  Shiro snickers and then they both start to laugh.</p>
<p>“How much have you two had to drink?” Lance asks.</p>
<p>“A couple. . .”</p>
<p>“Few. . .”</p>
<p>“So this. . .Doth was it?  He’s, what?  A big crabby looking guy who’s really a softy?”</p>
<p>“He’s not that big,” Shiro offers.  Keith nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“But he’s definitely a softy,” Keith says.  “You should have seen him smile when he found out his new grandbaby is a girl.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Shiro offers then adds.  “And when he was talking about Mickey.”</p>
<p>“Mickey?” Lance asks.</p>
<p>“His grandson,” Shiro replies.  “He loves that little boy.”  He smiles at Keith and Keith nods.</p>
<p>“Aww,” Lance sighs.  “So he’s a good guy and Sasha is a nice girl so. . .this is a good thing?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think it’s going to be just fine,” Keith says.  He pauses and then adds.  “But our granddaughter might have a tail.”</p>
<p>It’s quiet for a moment then Shiro starts to snicker.  It quickly shifts to full blown laughter and Keith joins him as they look at Lance’s shocked expression.</p>
<p>“Did you just say. . .”</p>
<p>“I told you, Doth is very Galra,” Keith says.</p>
<p>“A tail?”  Lance’s brow furrows as he nods and then he smiles.  “How’s that going to work with a diaper?”  He chuckles then adds.  “I guess we’ll find out when she’s born, huh?  So, tell me more about Doth and Sasha.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story will see us all the way to the birth of Keith, Shiro, and Lance's first grand child.</p>
<p>(I just had this part done so decided to post it now)</p>
<p>Andy and Charlie are 15<br/>Jack is 10<br/>Juniper is 9</p>
<p>(just in case you were wondering)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>